New Kent County, Virginia
New Kent County is a county located in the eastern part the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 18,429. Its county seat is New Kent. New Kent County is included in the Richmond, VA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History New Kent County was established in 1654 from York CountyNotes from the Records of York County. The William and Mary Quarterly, Vol. 22, No. 2 (Oct., 1913), p. 76. DOI: 10.2307/1914974 and was organized and settled by William Claiborne.Address delivered by J. Herbert Claiborne before the Maryland Society of New York, April 14th, 1919. (1921, April), p. 98. The William and Mary Quarterly. Omohundro Institute of Early American History and Culture. The county's name originated because several prominent inhabitants, including William Claiborne, recently had been forced from their settlement at Kent Island, Maryland by Lord Baltimore upon the formation of Maryland.Address delivered by J. Herbert Claiborne before the Maryland Society of New York, April 14th, 1919. (1921, April). The William and Mary Quarterly. Omohundro Institute of Early American History and Culture. Claiborne had named the island for his birthplace in Kent, England. New Kent County is the birthplace of two U. S. Presidents' wives - Martha Washington and Letitia Christian Tyler. The church where George and Martha Washington are believed to have been wed, St. Peters, still holds services today. The Chickahominy Indians frequented this area as well as nearby Charles City County and two tribes are still well-established in this area. Among the earliest settlers of New Kent County was Nicholas Gentry, who settled in New Kent in 1684. The parish register books of St. Peter's Parish show that Nicholas Gentry's daughter was baptized in the church in 1687. The records also reflect other Gentrys, probably Nicholas Gentry's relations, Peter and Samuel Gentry.The Gentry Family in America: 1676 to 1909, Richard Gentry, The Grafton Press, New York, 1909 As the result of arson confessed to by John Price Posey and Tho Green, and, allegedly, involving "a negro boy belonging to W. Chamberlayne" on 15 July 1787, many later county records were burned, making identifying relationships between family members difficult.New Kent County. The William and Mary Quarterly, Vol. 4, No. 2 (Oct., 1895), p. 115. In November of 1719, a portion of New Kent County known then as St. Paul's Parish was formed into a separate county, now Hanover County. In 2006, the U.S. Census Bureau rated New Kent County among the top 100 fastest growing counties in America. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 223 square miles (579 km²), of which 210 square miles (543 km²) is land and 14 square miles (36 km²) (6.23%) is water. The Chickahominy River borders the county to the south, the Pamunkey and York rivers border it to the north and east. Adjacent counties *Charles City County (south) *Hanover County (west) -- created 26 November 1719 from St. Paul's Parish of New Kent County. *Henrico County (southwest) *James City County (southeast) *King and Queen County (east) -- established in 1691 from part of New Kent County. *King William County (north) -- formed in 1702 from part of King and Queen County. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 18,429 people residing in the county. 81.7% were White, 13.5% Black or African American, 1.1% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 0.5% of some other race and 2.3% of two or more races. 2.1% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). 15.2% were of English, 11.7% American, 10.6% German and 9.4% Irish ancestry."American FactFinder" At the 2000 census, there were 13,462 people, 4,925 households and 3,895 families residing in the county. The population density was 64 per square mile (25/km²). There were 5,203 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.26% White, 16.20% Black or African American, 1.29% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.53% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. 1.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,925 households of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.60% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.90% were non-families. 16.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 2.97. Age distribution was 25.00% under the age of 18, 5.90% from 18 to 24, 32.00% from 25 to 44, 27.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.90 males. The median household income was $53,595, and the median family income was $60,678. Males had a median income of $40,005 versus $28,894 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,893. 4.90% of the population and 3.40% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 7.40% are under the age of 18 and 7.00% are 65 or older. Education New Kent County has four schools within the school system.New Kent County Schools. Retrieved 3/23/2014 There are two elementary schools, New Kent Elementary, and George W. Watkins Elementary. The school system also includes New Kent Middle School and New Kent High School. All four schools are fully accredited by the Virginia Department of Education. At the high school level various honors and advanced placement courses are available along with dual enrollment through Rappahannock Community College. Gifted and enrichment programs are offered in all grades K-12.Virginia Department Of Education. Retrieved 3/23/2014 There are over 430 employees including 220 licensed teachers, seven guidance counselors, four media specialists, four principals, five assistant principals, and a central office staff composed of 1 Superintendent and 5 Directors.New Kent County Public School Employees. Retrieved 3/23/2014 The current superintendent is Rick Richardson,New Kent County Schools. Retrieved 3/23/2014 and the assistant superintendent is Ed Smith. Transportation Highways *Interstate 64 traverses the county, with four exits (205, 211, 214 and 220), roughly paralleling U.S. 60. *Major state highways include State Routes 30, 33, 106, 155, 249, and 273. Railroads The county is crossed by the railroad tracks of CSX Transportation and Norfolk Southern, but has no passenger rail stations. The nearest Amtrak service is at stations in Williamsburg and Richmond. Air New Kent Airport (W96AirNav.com. Effective 03 April 2014) is in the county's western end near Quinton. It is a general aviation facility. Commercial passenger services and cargo services are offered at Richmond International Airport, which is located in adjacent Henrico County, about 10 miles west of Bottoms Bridge. Attractions Colonial Downs is Virginia's premier thoroughbred and standardbred horse racing facility. New Kent Winery & Vineyards opened on May 31, 2008 and is located just off Interstate 64. Communities There are no incorporated towns in New Kent County. Unincorporated towns and communities include: Media * New Kent Charles City Chronicle, online edition * New Kent - Charles City Chronicle: Community newspaper, published every other week, with an advertising supplement published in weeks between. * New Kent Cablevision * Tidewater Review, online edition See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in New Kent County, Virginia References External links *The Official Site of New Kent County *New Kent's Web Site *New Kent County Public Schools ("New" website) *New Kent County Public Schools ("Old" website) *New Kent County, Virginia - Economic Development Authority *New Kent Travel and Tourism *New Kent Winery Category:Counties of Virginia Category:New Kent County, Virginia Category:Established in 1654 Category:Greater Richmond Region